Burden of a Terrorist
by TheBlackbird9
Summary: The thoughts of 9th over her very own reality.


'_Fuck'_

That was the last word before the bomb exploded. Minene only felt a giant, acute pain on her entire body and a big force hitting her back before everything succumbed into total darkness.

Then, she woke up in a tigh room, in _fucking nowhere._ Where was she? What... It was a small room, no ceiling, rotten gray walls, a abandoned house. Through the window, she saw the street. Surely was a big city with lights and stuff, but it was night on a small street, so she couldn't recognize anything, any word, any person. Her vision was full of mists. She tried to move, her entire body bursted into pain as she tried to get up. Yeah, she remembered. Her bomb exploded a few meters from her, she was lucky that any part of her body wasn't ripped off with the explosive. Now, she was full of burns and bruises. Damn.

'Well, at least I can stand this until I find my bag' she murmured to herself. The purple-haired woman looked up, there was a big hole on the two floors building at her side. It's from there that she fell? Some strips of 'RESTRICT AREA' tried to cover, in vain, the hole. It was funny of how these dumbs police guys didn't even thought of searching on the neighboring abandoned house for the culprit. And, if they searched, they didn't find her. She painfully laughed.

Struggling, Minene leaned on the wall, and walked with it's help. She had to find her bag, there were her bombs and a small medical kit for situations like that. Because that wasn't the first time it happened, neither it would be the last one.

She wouldn't dare to go to the streets. The police siren sounded loud outside, the blue and red light brighted on some of the walls, and all the noise was giving her headaches. If she stepped out, the cops would catch her. Besides,if she took another route, it would be completely normal to find a burnt internationally hunted terrorist wandering on the streets in the middle of the night. Yeah, she totally would be safe.

Crap. Another failure. What she was trying to do? Oh, yeah, exploding another priest. The rascal robbed a lot through tithes and donations from his seekers. The building she exploded, it was there where he put all the stolen money, so if they searched for it later, they wouldn't find the money neither on his bank account or on the church itself. Then the benevolent Minene, touched by the poor condition of those dumb faithful people, exploded the priest's hideout and face. But the moron managed to distract her at the point that she got hurt too. Well, at least the guy was dead.

She limped to the backdoor, stumbling on her own feet. Each step was a pain, making strange scowls on her thin face, hardened by her tough past. Ugh, this one is going to left scars on her body. Not that it was something new, but every mark she had remembered her that, out there, lived people who had not even one scar through their entire body. People who have never fought , not even once, on all their existences. That died unexperienced of the true ways of life. That were born with their entire lifes made, while Minene wasn't sure if tomorrow would come, if she would see the sun behind the bars of prison next week. People who were born on golden cribs and that will die on golden coffins without doing nothing, while others struggled to keep themselves alive since they committed the mistake to come to this world. And still had people who claimed that there were gods and goddesses who were fair, good and protective, and that, at the end, everyone would be happy on some kind of paradise. Surely humans could be really blind.

The backdoor opened to a tight and dark alley, as dirty as a sewer. It was risky, but she couldn't stay on the abandoned house any longer, or they would eventually find her. The terrorist didn't mind the mice running through the floor, or the too quiet beggar right by the door's side. Her bag was thrown near some smashed cans and broken beer bottles. The woman took it, and searched for her medicines. In a matter of minutes, she was tyied with lots of bandages. The roll hadn't enough bandages, but her worst wounds could be treated properly. She limped to the end, and a bright light stunned her for a few seconds before a dark street, with a light pole on her front, appeared to her eyes. Minene went to the sidewalk, avoiding the pole's clarity, and looked downhill. She saw the entire city, brightened by giant buildings with shining neon letters and fast cars passing by. She even spotted lots of churchs and other 'sacred temples', filled prayers trying to obtain the 'mercifull blessing of god'. A bunch of idiots, she thought, waiting for a spetacular miracle, as if they're special to 'god'. God doesn't even existed, and still they spent their money into churchs and other useless stuff while they could be helping someone who really needed their help. The terrorist snarled at the thought, and clenched her fists when she saw the city outskirts. In contrast with the city, the slum didn't have even one light. Not even a car. Not even a house with a small light bulb. Not even that.

Humans surely are selfish as fuck.

The worst was that Minene knew what was happening inside the slums. She didn't even stepped there, but she knew. Hunger, despair, cold, violence, _death. _All of that in a single place, so near to those fancy city lifes.

It doesn't mattered the city, the state, the country or whatever – misery is misery. And Minene knew it very well. She, herself, was one of these slum dwellers back on Middle East. She used to steal along with other orphans, and she saw lots of comrades dying in front of her very own eyes. Adults used to kill 'useless children' with bombs. Like her with priests.

But most of the priests deserved.

She sighed, and started making her way through the dark areas, so she could flee before they caught her. Her stomatch growled in hunger, but she ignored and continued walking forward. The direction? She didn't know. She could be going right into a police station, or right to the road to another city. But she remained going on that direction.

Slowly, she walked downhill.

**AUTHOR NOTES – **YEAH! A small glance on Minene's head! Oh, well, I wanted to do it for some time since is hard to find FanFictions about her, and mostly are about her and Nishijima (me no likes Nishijima, pls don't hate me). But well, I FINALLY did it! YAY! (9th-san can be pretty hard to write about. I wonder if she became too angst!).

Hope you liked it :3


End file.
